


Marked

by Thevina



Category: Slave Breakers - maculategiraffe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevina/pseuds/Thevina





	Marked

Along with Ms. Giraffe, I recently took up the 'let me write for you' meme and two people requested Slave Breakers drabbles. So... enjoy!

Title: Marked  
Character: Bran  
Rating: gen, but it directly follows [this foursome](http://maculategiraffe.livejournal.com/70058.html) which is very hot and totally adult.  
W/C: 163  
A/N: written for [](http://mrsquizzical.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrsquizzical**](http://mrsquizzical.livejournal.com/) , who requested: _well i've been peaking at the slave breaker's. so i guess a bran drabble would be interesting...? erm. (i'm so bad at prompts) safety?_

 

Bran eased out from Holden's arm, his need to relieve himself regretfully pulling him out of the warm bower of the bed. He padded down the hallway to the bathroom, and after taking care of things, he washed his hands, glancing at himself in the mirror. Above his tunic, his neck and collarbone showcased a riot of bruises, mostly dark pink but some verging on purple. Turning off the taps, he pulled the tunic over his head, inspecting his body, now covered in the temporary blemishes of love and possession. His mind was sharp but different from Yves; Bran didn't necessarily care to delve too deeply into the nuances of why this meant so much to him, why he liked to see the evidence that he was necessary and needed.

Then he thought of Yves, and how he voluntarily, in his unique way, could quell their master's anger. With a start of understanding, Bran realized they had more in common than he'd thought.

* * * * *

Title: Passion's Triptych  
Trio: Holden/Yves/Bran  
Rating: Adult  
W/C: 140  
A/N: written for [](http://elfscribe5.livejournal.com/profile)[**elfscribe5**](http://elfscribe5.livejournal.com/), who was brief and to the point: _Slavebreakers: Holden/Yves/Bran_

 

Yves was an animated portrait of intent, a flush in his cheeks and his voice a rumble of filthy invectives as he thrust repeatedly into Bran. For his part, Bran was making half-hums and half-gasps around Holden's cock, causing Holden to grip his younger beloved slave's curls all the tighter. Yves' clever blue eyes caught his above the inspiring tableau of Bran's back, and he winked.

 _"Mirror, blind spot,"_ Holden thought to himself, the only-too-apt analogy popping to mind. As Bran moaned, his wicked tongue bringing Holden to his own climax, Holden realized right then that he didn't care that it was sometimes a true challenge to keep his household happy and content. He saw Yves' expression change to one of pained rapture, and convulsed into Bran's mouth.

He was the luckiest man in the world, and he knew it.  



End file.
